Just Kidding
by FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut
Summary: Emmett has something he wants to ask Rosalie. But will he say it right, or will he break her heart? RxE AH AU One-Shot


**Rose/Emmett one-shot. Just to brush the cobwebs off my writing. Stick with it-it starts sad but it gets happier, promise! Many thanks to Kisses of Chocolate, my awesome Beta. R & R if you liked it. **

**Rosalie's POV**

It was Friday evening and I was anxiously waiting for the door to open, Emmett was meant to have been home hours ago. Today was the three year anniversary of our first, disastrous date and he had said he wanted to spend this night with me watching girly movies and ordering Chinese takeout- just as we had at the beginning of our relationship.

But Emmett's takeaway had been long cold, and I had already eaten mine. The movie that we were supposed to be watching together was playing in the DVD player- but without Emmett there poking fun at all the slightly desperate, paranoid women and the totally fake and cheesy men, it just didn't seem as funny.

So I sat at the door waiting for Emmett trying to come with reasons for why he was late.

So far none.

There was the sound of keys being turned in a lock, and then the door opened.

"Rose?"

"Emmett!" I replied, getting up "What took you so long?"

Emmett looked puzzled. "What took me so long? Rosalie, this is the time I always come home on Fridays. You know that Edward, Jasper and I always go for drinks to celebrate the end of the week!"

He had forgotten me. He had forgotten our anniversary.

"Oh. Right. I know that" I said. Trying not to show him how much he'd hurt me.

"I'll just go upstairs and change" he said.

He grinned his Emmett grin at me, and I tried my best to smile back, even though I felt like crying. He'd forgotten.

Taking a deep breath, I tried not to act like a whiny girl friend and fight with him when he came back downstairs. I sat at the dining table as he curled up on the couch and we started to watch the end of the movie.

"Come and sit with me babe."

_Babe?_

I got up and walked over to the couch, sat down and turned to him. _How can he remain ignorant of our anniversary still? _I thought. _Shouldnt this havejogged his memory?_

"Emmett, it appears to me that you have-"

"Rose," he said, turning to me. "There's something I have to ask you. "

I narrowed my eyes at him, what could be more important than our anniversary?

"Well, we've been dating for a while now. Nearly three years I think it is. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much." He grabbed my hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

My mind went into overdrive. Surely he wasn't…

"Every moment with you it perfect. You make me complete and you keep me sane. We have so many common interests. We love cars and sport and we're both feisty and competitive as hell. We've seen all our friends marry off before us, and we've been through so much together. With this in mind, I want to ask you something. This is important to me, and I think it's important to you too."

_This is it_, I thought to myself, shocked. _He's going to ask me. He's actually doing it. The reason he was late is because he was out buying a ring. It all makes sense now!_

"Rosalie Hale… Will you buy season tickets for the Nix with me_?"_

"I…" I started, all prepared to gush out with an answer before realising what he'd just said.

No. This couldn't be happening. Emmett couldn't be that stupid, or that insensitive. He wouldn't do that to me.

_Would he? _A little voice in the back of my mind cawed. _He left you here alone all night to go have drinks with his friends. _I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Emmett, how could you!?" I screamed at him. "It's our three year anniversary today, and you promised me that you would come home early so that we could have a night together! You PROMISED!" I ranted on. "I love you Emmett, but if you're stupid enough to give me _that _speech and then come out with the question _Will you buy season tickets for the Nix with me _then maybe you and I aren't right for each other. Maybe... God. I don't know."

Choking back a sob I bolted upstairs to our room and buried my head in my pillow.

I had sincerely thought that he was asking me to marry him, and he had stabbed me in the heart for the second time that night. Was this right? The Emmett I knew wouldn't have done that. Was this relationship good anymore? I held back tears and clutched my pillow closer to my face-

"Ow!" I shrieked, feeling something hard ram into my face. Digging a hand into my pillowcase I pulled out the source of my discomfort. My heart stopped, just for a second.

It was a small, blue Tiffany's box.

I felt Emmett sit down on the bed behind me as the tears started to stream down my face.

"I knew that I was supposed to come home early tonight, but I couldn't wait any longer. I went out and brought the ring. I could see that you were hurt when I came in and acted like I'd forgotten, and acted like I didn't care. But I do care Rose. And I promise I would _never _forget anything that involved you, I just love you too much. I meant everything that I said Rose. The entire speech." He smiled ruefully. "Although I was just kidding about the Nix tickets. That wasn't the important question I wanted to ask you. Will you marry me Rosalie Hale?" He paused and looked at me, his eyes dark and loving.

"No."

"What?!" He looked so bewildered, hurt and shocked that I nearly cracked a smile.

"Just Kidding"

"I love you Rose"

"I love you too Emmett."


End file.
